Yo lo Reparo
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Para Lana Loud no había nada imposible de reparar (one-shot)


¡Muy buenas!

¿Qué hay, queridos fantasmitas? Espero que estén muy bien, les traigo un pequeño one-shot que espero disfruten. Los dejo leyendo. _Allons-y!_

 **Yo lo Reparo**

 **Por: Slash Torrance**

 _25 de febrero_

— _Uno tras otro, dos brincos dan, media vuelta y luego una vez más._

Y mientras Lana cantaba alegremente, dos tejas de su casa cayeron hacia el jardín, donde había puesto un gran pliego de lona para atraparlos. Su familia tenía prohibido salir hasta que ella terminara su tarea. Hasta ahora ya llevaba una docena, todo al ritmo de su canción.

— _Uno tras otro, dos brincos dan…_

Se quedó mirando hacia la calle, viendo que Lincoln llegaba a casa tomando de la mano a Ronnie Anne. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y le gustaba, pues Ronnie era una chica muy agradable que le gustaba jugar, aunque se ensuciara. Definitivamente era su consentida, la suya y la de Lynn… aunque claro, no era como si Lincoln llevara chicas a la casa muy seguido. Vio que se acercaban al jardín y les avisó con tiempo.

—¡Hey, chicos! Estoy algo ocupada acá arriba, vayan por la puerta de atrás.

—¡Seguro! —gritó Lincoln.

—¡Hola, Lana! —saludó Ronnie Anne.

—¡Hola! ¡Alimenten a Izzy, por favor!

Ellos alzaron el pulgar de su mano libre cuando la vieron mejor desde un costado de la casa.

— ¿No es peligroso que Lana esté sola allá arriba? —preguntó Ronnie.

—No, ya sabe lo que hace—respondió Lincoln.

La pequeña rubia sonrió, viendo su arnés sujetado a la chimenea, palpó el martillo en su cinturón, y regresó a su tarea. Su papá traería las nuevas tejas y un impermeable para reparar el tejado, y si bien no hacía falta hasta los días de lluvia, le encantaba reparar su querida casa. Otro par de tejas cayeron al jardín y faltaban seis.

— _Uno tras otro, dos brincos dan…_

 _15 de marzo_

—Oh, por todos los cielos ¿Quién tapó el excusado de nuevo? —gritó Lola.

—Creo que fue Linky—respondió Leni—. Ha venido muy seguido con las revistas de papá.

—¿Cuáles revistas? —se cuestionó la pequeña.

—Esas de muchachas sin ropa—contestó Leni—. Pobrecitas, han de ser pobres, no pueden comprarse ni un sostén.

Lola se encogió de hombros y regresó a su habitación, justo a tiempo de ver que Lana ya traía a "La Gran Berta" en las manos. Revisó el inodoro y supo que no sería necesario usarla, solo ocuparía un destapa-caños común y corriente.

—Lo siento, nena—dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose a trabajar—. Hoy no requeriré tus servicios.

Dando los últimos tirones, del fondo salieron varios pedazos de papel y cartón, que, sin perder tiempo, recogió con las manos (traía guantes puestos) no supo con exactitud qué decía; solo veía borrones de tinta, el cartón tenía dibujado un corazón deslucido, así que no le dio importancia y los echó en el cesto de papel usado. Tiró una vez más de la palanca y supo que todo estaba bien otra vez.

— ¡El baño está listo para usarse! —gritó.

La siguiente en entrar fue Lucy, que llevaba un libro escondido entre la ropa. Lana se preguntó si serían las mismas revistas que veía Lincoln. Lo pensó un momento y supo que no, solo que Lucy necesitaría un poco de ayuda más tarde para esconder su libro sobre ponis.

 _2 de abril_

Gelatina. Aceite de cocina. Suciedad de animales. Plumas, basura, tinta y mucho chantillí. El día después del "Bromaggedon" causado por Luan era de sus favoritos. Muy por el contrario del día anterior—donde terminó bañada de agua con jabón—el desastre era tal que podía pasarse el día manchándose de mezclas asquerosas. Estaba echando el restante de los pasteles que le tocaron a Luna y Leni por el triturador de basura cuando escuchó a Lincoln gritar.

—¡No tenías que hacer eso!

—¡Conoces las reglas!

—¡Tus bromas dejaron sin cejas a Ronnie Anne!

—¡Mis bromas dejaron sin cejas a Ronnie Anne y a mí con un moretón en el ojo! ¿No estás contento con el golpe que me dio?

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un portazo, salió de la cocina para ver que sus hermanas estaban atentas a los gritos de allá arriba, luego, Lincoln gritó una vez más.

—¡Te lo merecías!

Y luego fue su puerta la que se azotó y las dejó con una amarga intriga. La verdad… un golpe era muy excesivo para una broma del 1 de abril. Pensó que no debía meterse en eso.

 _20 de mayo_

Era día de pintar la casa, ella escogió la cochera porque algún listillo decidió pintar un grafiti y ninguna otra de sus hermanas quería usar el removedor de pintura, pues tenía un aroma muy fuerte, le calaba, pero una mascarilla resolvió todo el problema. Estaba poniendo la segunda mano de pintura, sus hermanas ya habían terminado de asear, y seguramente estarían viendo la televisión. Entonces vio a Lincoln corriendo hasta la casa; ella sonrió y alzó la mano para saludar.

—¡Hola, Linc!

Pero él no respondió, pasó de largo y azotó la puerta de la entrada. Tal vez estaba planeando otra cosa, entonces no se molestó, solo se encogió de hombros y terminó de pintar. Al acabar, regresó adentro para lavarse las manos y descubrió que todas sus hermanas tenían un semblante molesto, extrañado incluso, y Lincoln no estaba.

—Bien, Bobby, solo quiero que lo sepas—escuchó a Lori y luego colgó su teléfono.

—¿Dónde está Lincoln? Quiero que me ayude a meter las latas de pintura en la cochera—preguntó Lana.

—Lincoln está arriba—dijo Lisa.

—Y está devastado—siguió Lucy.

—Ronnie Anne terminó con él, hermana—dijo Luna en voz más baja.

Aquello no lo esperaba.

Decidió subir a su habitación y ver qué pasaba, sus hermanas seguían discutiendo aquello y no se dieron cuenta. Vio que Luan salía de su habitación vestida de payaso, el fracaso se notaba por todo su rostro. Lynn sostenía su balón de básquet con la misma expresión.

—Nada funciona—declaró la deportista—. Luan… está bastante mal.

—¿Y cómo no? Era su primera novia—respondió Luan.

No la vieron cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, aunque también se preocupó por su hermano. Lo estaba escuchando llorar del otro lado de la puerta.

 _21 de mayo_

Lincoln no esperaba aquel gesto, era un tanto curioso. Sin embargo, Lana lo seguía mirando con una expresión tan dulce que lo dejó conmovido. Sus manos estaban sucias, su gorra llena de tierra, sus tirantes estaban un tanto desgastados y sus rodillas con manchas del césped. Lana le había regalado un pequeño corazón hecho de lodo, ya estaba seco, y le puso un pequeño pedazo de papel clavado con una ramita que decía: «Para el mejor hermano del mundo»

—¿De verdad crees que soy el mejor hermano del mundo? —preguntó sonriendo.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Lana se lanzó a abrazarlo, Lincoln la sostuvo con mucho cuidado de no romper su obsequio. Era de tarde, y hasta ese momento, dos horas después de la escuela, Lincoln supo dónde había estado Lana. Mientras él se lamentaba de su rompimiento con Ronnie Anne, Lana le estaba haciendo un pequeño regalo. Un gesto muy dulce.

—No importa cuántas veces tengas roto el corazón—Lana le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Yo lo reparo.

Lincoln dejó salir una risilla débil y la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza. Amaba a su pequeña hermana.

—Muchas gracias, Lana.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Ya saben que un review se agradece. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


End file.
